Super paper Mario: New Year New World
by Smiles4us
Summary: HAPPY NEW YEAR, 2015! Just a new year short based of my Super Paper Mario story. Thanks!


Happy New year! And hey, first story for 2015! I'm being lazy and writing this instead of Super Paper Mario. Soooooo enjoy… I guess. This is based off my SPM story.

So whats your new years resolution? I suppose mine is to stay in high honors. Or to not kill anybody. Or to improve my writing. I've been doing pretty well with the first two actually. I'm proud of myself. The last one however…. Well you can see for yourself. *Cough*Itsreallyawful*Cough*. Hmm… I must be getting a cold.

Thank-you

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work L."<p>

"Of course, its the Bro-Countdowntimer!"

"It looks as unstable as a child trying to walk for the first time."

"Shut it mime!"

"I'm a jester!"

"I'm sorry, you right. Mimes keep their traps shut!"

"Oh would you both just shut up!" The men glared at Star who was sitting on the couch in front of Mr. L's 'timer', sipping on champagne.

The machine in question sat onto the coffee table, just a few feet under the ceiling. It was bulky and had small cannons on the side. The clock on it read 10:17, and the timer was ticking down slowly. And according to Dimentio, it was counting down the time to their deaths.

He threw a hand towards it, "Tell me that this… _thing_… Is not going to explode!"

"It will explode. With **confetti**."

"And we will go with it."

"Star, tell your boyfriend to get off my Grambi-damn back!"

"He is _not _my boyfriend!"

"I'm not…"

"Countie! Their fighting again." Mimi whined. She sat next to Star, writing in her diary.

"The Count is upstairs lass." O'chunks was sitting at the other end of the chair, trying to block out his four troublesome companions.

"Oh." As soon as the green girl was focused on her journal, Dimentio snuck behind her and leaned over the back of the couch to read.

It took a few minutes for Mimi to notice the eyes over her shoulder, "DIMENTIO!"

He ducked out of the way of a rubee, "So this is your first new years you've celebrated with this large of a group?"

"Shut up you big meanie!" She shoved herself further into the couch corner, to hide her diary from view.

"Dimentio, come here." Star offered him a glass.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Bella." He accepted the drink and sat between her and Mimi.

"Well you're a heck of a lot calmer when you're drunk."

"Am I?"

"Yes. And right now you're making everyone miserable."

"Ah ha ha. I am awfully sorry, but it's just too easy. Especially with Mr. L's death machine right in front of us."

"Star give me a drink. I don't think I can deal with this fool sober. Hey, you said it yourself, you're a jester." He said cutting off Dimentios complaint.

"Ar' yeh sure its a good idear to giv' _both _of 'em drinks lass… Or all three of yeh for that matter?" O'chunks asked wearily.

"Hush." Star rolled her eyes at the bickering men, "Okay, you two cannot argue on opposite sides of me."

L smirked, "Well lets switch so I can sit next to both the idiot and you, gorgeous."

Dimentio didn't respond but instead wrapped an arm around star, pulling her closer.

Mimi glanced up, "So are you two…?"

"I don't know! Stop asking!" Star took a deep breath, "Lets play a board game."

"A board game?"

"Yes. My mom and I would get a new one every year and play it on new years eve."

"That souns' nice." O'chunks commented.

"What should we play?" Mr. L asked.

"Maripoly?" Dimentio offered.

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>"Are you five allright, Count Bleck questioned."<p>

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're all just… quiet." The minions were gathered around the game-board, playing peacefully with each other. Which was an odd sight for the Count and Nastasia.

"Do you want to play, countie?"

"No thank-you, you've already started. We'll just watch." They sat in the chair across from them.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on Nastasia, we have room for one more player." Dimentio beckoned.

"Fine. But just one game, k?"

Nastasia joined and they played for another hour. The room pretty quiet. So everyone jump out of their skin when Mr. L's machine started beeping and flashing red.

"L, I do believe you bomb has decided to detonate." Dimentio yelled over the noise.

"Don't worry, I just set it up to alert us when there was five minutes left. I didn't realize it was that loud."

The group grabbed confetti poppers and noisemakers.

"10…"

"9…"

"8…"

"7…"

"6…"

"5…"

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Mr. Ls eyes widened in surprise when his machine not only sprayed confetti, but also spelled out a colourful 'Happy New Year!' above in shimmering letters.

Dimentio noticed L's bewildered look and broke his and Stars kiss, "Do you like it? I thought it would be a nice addition."

"You knew it was working?"

"Of course. You may be irritating, but that doesn't mean you're not a great mechanic."

He smiled, "Thanks Dim."

Star pulled him back down, "Ah ha ha… Happy New Year, Mr L."


End file.
